


Postcard

by Scribe



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Challenge: C6DVD, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C6DVD challenge, Dan to Duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).



  
[a postcard of a painting of a cowboy with several pack animals in a mountainous landscape]

I do not have a picture of the reverse side of the card. It is addressed to:

Duck MacDonald  
Wilby, NS  
B1A 3C3

and posted with a Canadian 50 cent stamp with daffodils on it. The message is transcribed as follows:

Duck- I don't know your address, but it's Wilby, so I'm sure the postmaster does. Sorry for writing like this. People were bound to talk, and this way they can just have the facts instead of imagining a thousand more scandalous things an envelope might hide. Besides, I found this card and it made me think of you. To tell the truth, I think of you all the time. I don't think anyone has ever been as kind to me as you. I never thanked you. (I think of other things too, sometimes, but those aren't for the postmaster to know.)

There isn't much room on this, so I'll get to the point: I'm coming back. The divorce has gone through and I thought I'd want to be home, but it turns out there's nothing here for me. I know I’m no Islander, but Wilby got its hooks in me just the same, while I wasn't paying attention. ~~You~~ There are good people there, even though I was too stuck in my own head to see it. Anyway, I know we barely know each other, and maybe there's someone else in your life now, or maybe you've forgotten me, but I wanted to let you know that this card reminded me of you, just in case. If for some crazy reason you were waiting- and I don't know why you would be- wait a little longer. I'll be ~~back~~ home in March. Happy Valentine's Day.

Yours, Dan


End file.
